Nusquam
by Blond Gamer Girl
Summary: A dark wizard threatens the unborn Malfoy heir using ancient magic; but how do you defeat a dark wizard, send a darker one after them. DM/HG. Malfoy fans should like this since Lucius is one bad mofo. Please R&R. See profile for story order. Revised 9/09
1. Branches

Prequels in this series in order {Worthy, Winning Lucius, Wedding Jitters, Tahitian Treat}

**Nusquam **

Chapter 1 – Branches

"He that loves the tree loves the branch" – George Herbert

September 15th

Hermione raced through the halls of the Ministry. _Why didn't I just say no to Father?_ In her heart, she knew that no one wanted to put a kink in Lucius' reform progress. Plus, he remained intimidating. Though he asked politely, everyone knew he ordered cordially. Normally, she wouldn't make such a trip back home from her signing in Bucharest. Though witches and wizards could travel relatively quickly, the strain of time differences and simply the hassle of the travel itself, made them stay in hotels just like the Muggles. Moreover, she and Draco agreed that when they travelled, unless they travelled together, they packed their schedules in order to finish sooner and return home quicker. However, when they travelled together they did so leisurely in order to enjoy the sights and each other.

Now, on her third father and daughter luncheon with the governors, she didn't have the heart to say no, especially since it was "Dress Like a Muggle" themed for this month and she had planned Lucius' suit. She devised the closest Muggle outfit that looked slightly magical that the family tailor could design that still reflected tradition: an onyx colored, trimmed in deep green-banded collar summer suit without a vest. On the other hand, she wore a kilted red mini with a black shirt, matching jacket and pumps that reflected youth.

Since her book signing ended slightly early, she had the opportunity to see Draco for just a little while. After over week, she missed him. "Puro," she called as she bounded in his Archival office. When she saw he wasn't sitting at his desk, her smiled turned to a frown as she looked around at the books and Quidditch memorabilia peppered throughout the ostentatious office. From behind, she heard the door close and lock.

"Amoveo," Draco commanded as all her clothes but the red-kilted mini, were cast aside.

A low growl reverberated from him, signaling he brought forth his veela side. His arm encircled her waist pulling her back against him as his lips sought her neck. Kisses quickly turned to love nips. As he drank her scent, his hand trailed down her hip and back up her inner thigh, reaching her final delight. As he titillated her, soft waves of delight pulsated through her, intensifying with each moment. Moisture trickled down her thigh as her entire body flushed with warmth. "My Dragon," she whispered as her knees weakened. "Please," she begged now as her body screamed for him. His armed tightened around her waist and he lifted her onto the couch. As she crouched on her hands and knees, he pushed her skirt up and took her. "Oh Draco," she cried as her knuckles whitened, gripping the cushions. As sheer animalistic pleasure overwhelmed her, she trembled. "H..h…harder," she begged. Roughly he grabbed her hips and ferociously pulled her against him. Her fingernails pierced the cushions. Almost breathless, now trembling, she felt afire. "Draco," she screamed as bliss gushed from her for long, incredible moments. She whimpered from sensations that overwhelmed her. When she started to collapse, he grabbed her hips once more still hungry.

"Mine," he growled.

"Yes," she whispered as she crouched helplessly. She felt him burst in her.

Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the afterglow and one last tingling sensation. Moments later, he lay down to the couch next to her, both of them dazed, breathless and glistening. _Five months of marriage and we've still got it. _Lazily, she cuddled in his arms, enjoying their warmth and strength. _I missed him so much._ "Miss me," she asked as she brushed some strands of hair from his eyes. He nodded and kissed her. "You were a bit barbaric."

"I'm barbaric." His eyes and mouth opened in shock. "How many times have I been tied to the bedposts for being a naughty dragon?"

"You have a point." She giggled. "Why am I wearing a now drenched skirt and nothing else?"

"Remember on the train ride to Hogwarts for our internship, you wore that mini?" She nodded. "Well, I really wanted to shag you then but I didn't have a chance," he confessed. "Today I conquered."

"You've conquered for almost two years now," she countered.

"It's a bloke thing," he replied.

She smiled at that logic and grabbed her wand. With a whisk of it, they were both cleaned and dressed. "Draco, my knees are all red. Everyone will know what we've been doing."

"We're married. It's expected," he reasoned. Sensing her frustration, he removed a small container from his desk. "Here's some healing salve that I use it for paper cuts."

"Thanks," she replied as her rubbed it on her knees. She kissed him quickly before heading to the door. "I've got to run to that luncheon. I love you and I'll see you in a week."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

During the luncheon, she smiled and conversed as Lucius paraded her to various governors. At only nineteen, his daughter the renowned author, Coeus Award winner, and scholar, he boasted throughout the luncheon to all the visiting dignitaries since the old guard had already heard it. From his actions, one would think he never was a former Death Eater. He had done a complete reversal and very much so overcompensated for his former actions.

After several of hours, she returned to Bucharest for a late dinner with an authors group. Once finished she returned to her hotel room, now well into their night. Exhausted, she collapsed onto her bed, still feeling the glorious but ever so slightly tingling after affects of her session with Draco.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

September 23rd

With her hand resting on her abdomen below her belly button, Hermione awoke to total beatitude. She giggled as she swore could still feel Draco in her. Though the veela side of him brought her to an animalistic orgasmic tidal wave quickly, she preferred her Draco. He could bring her to that same glorious end but with a lot more waves in between. As she packed, she remembered that she didn't take her contraceptive potion. Since Draco wouldn't be joining her on her travels, she didn't even bring it. Moreover, she knew he couldn't have taken it since his veela inheritance had come to fruition making its effectiveness iffy at best.

When she returned home, she raced to her bathroom and opened her bottle of contraceptive potion. The smell of rotten eggs sickened her: a fail-safe measure formulated into the potion to prevent damage to a fertilized egg or later a fetus. She sat on the edge of their bed worrying about how they could handle this. During their engagement, she and Draco agreed to wait about five years or more due to their age and careers. Then she reasoned that this was too early to worry. She hadn't even missed her cycle yet.

October 11th

For the past couple of weeks, forcing her worries to the back of her mind, Hermione went about business as usual until she could no longer deny that she was late. In the Muggle world, she bought a pregnancy test. While her parents were at work, she snuck in and tested herself. To her horror, she tested positive. To be sure, in the Malfoy lab she quickly formulated a potion to test herself the witch way. With a drop of blood, the clear potion turned blue: a boy. In her study, she cried worrying about how upset Draco would be, not that he would ever show it. Despite the fact that her and their baby just ruined his career, he would feign happiness.

A few hours later, someone knocked on her study door. "Go away," she shouted as she now sat there numb with worry.

"No Hermione. Tinkey thought she heard you crying so I'm coming in." Immediately, Lucius entered and sat next to her. "What's wrong?" Refusing to answer, she took the handkerchief he offered. Still uncomfortable with familial affection, he took her shoulders and gave a stifled hug while he lightly patted her back. To her horror, she leaned into him and sobbed against his chest. "Was someone rude to you? If so, you tell me their name and I will handle the situation." She gently shook her head. "Did you and Draco have a fight?" She shook her head. After a few hiccups, she ceased her tears. "Why don't you go upstairs and freshen up? It's a bit late have you had lunch yet?" She shook her head. "I haven't either. We'll discuss things and maybe you will tell me what's bothering you?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

After freshening up, Hermione went to the breakfast nook where she joined Father, who seemed unusually happy. "I'm sorry to be a bother." Solemnly, she tasted the overly delicious Monte Cristo sandwich. "Everything is fine."

"You're not a bother at all," he assured her. "You can confide your problems with me and not be embarrassed." With a smirk, he admitted, "Remember, no matter what you have done, I have done far worse."

She laughed at that one seeing where Draco got his acerbic wit. "I guess I'm just worried about getting writer's block. I overreacted. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"First, I was only mildly uncomfortable and that is my issue, not yours," he admitted. "Moreover, I think there is more to it than that. You are only an amateur at deception whereas I am a professional." He sipped his drink. "I'm glad I could be here for you." He smiled. "Just relax and I'm sure ideas will come to you." Then they ate in silence for a bit.

"Draco will be approaching you about something though I advised him not to and I want you to be prepared." She looked at him wondering what he could possibly mean. "Lately, he's confided in me that he's anxious to start a family." She almost choked on her drink. "I told him not to pressure you since you were still young and just started your career. While I love my son, I realize he's used to having his way. Don't let him manipulate you into anything you're not prepared for."

"Thank you for warning me but I can handle Draco."

Lucius smiled at that. "You certainly can."

Though she had her doubts, he seemed sincere. Besides, how would he know? She concluded that he didn't suspect a thing. Otherwise, he wouldn't have made that comment about deception or about starting a family. It would be to obvious. She also felt very embarrassed about her overly emotional state. She had never been prone to tears like that. Feeling a little tired after that meal, she excused herself for a nap.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

October 11th - continued

Draco finalized the details of his campaign, starting with a tour of the assorted Ministries around the globe, in order to promote various innovations while learning how other Ministries operated. Though he only would handle Great Britain, international publicity certainly couldn't hurt. Since by law, he couldn't hold office until he turned twenty-one, the campaign kickoff in March would make him well over that age instead of just skimming in just in time. Followed by four months of local campaigning, it worked perfectly. With five months of advanced planning for the start of it, he hoped Hermione would travel with him on a simultaneous signing tour or such.

With two tings from the Floo, done as a courtesy, his Father showed up, grinning ear to ear. "Father, this is an unexpected but welcome visit."

"And I have some unexpected but welcome news," he remarked. "Hermione is pregnant." Draco nearly fell out of his chair in utter shock. "I found her very upset in her study earlier and she refused to tell me why. When she went to wash up for a late lunch, Tinkey informed me that she had been in the lab and that something must have upset her there. I went down to investigate and found a discarded pregnancy test." Draco remembered how he had ambushed her in his office and wondered. "I haven't let on that I know. Over lunch, I told her that you were anxious to start a family but not to let you bully her. Since it will be your idea, she won't feel guilty. Believe me; she'll be very emotional during this time. You're mother was." His father seemed to reflect a moment. "Also, I put some sleeping potion in her drink so I could sneak away. I couldn't trust an owl with this."

With that surreal news, for a little while, his mind blanked. "We agreed not to start a family for at least five years," Draco remarked once he regained his senses. "I'm going to have to figure a way to backtrack that one."

"You're a politician. Lying is an art form for you." His father beamed proudly. "Speaking of which, I think the reason she was so upset was that she and the child would interfere with your career. I'm sure you'll find a way around that one as well." His father stepped back into the Floo. "Now, I must return home before anyone gets suspicious."

Alone in his office, Draco contemplated fatherhood as he formulated his web of deceit. _Bollucks, I don't want this now. _Though he didn't want it, he accepted it. No matter what, he would never let Hermione know his true feelings. Somehow, he would have his career and a family. Throughout it all, he didn't resent Hermione nor did he blame her. Recently, she had been worried and restless and now he knew why so he went home slightly earlier than normal that day.

--------------------------------------------------

When Draco peeked into their room, he saw that Hermione still slept, now due to sheer exhaustion and worry. Brushing back a few silky strands of hair from her face, he noted her hand on her abdomen and a slight smile on her face which held a subtle glow. _I'll make sure you stay happy about this pregnancy._ Then he brought her a bowl of soup and tea.

As Draco entered with her dinner, she had freshened up but still looked wiped. He gave her a light kiss and put her back in bed. "Dinner in bed for you Crisalide," he requested. "You look exhausted," he remarked as he helped her into her nightgown. "When you're feeling better, I have something very important to discuss with you. I actually wanted to talk to earlier this week but you seemed preoccupied."

"Tell me now," she pleaded. "You know I hate being left in suspense."

"Well, you know when we agreed to not start a family for a few years," he confided. She nodded. "I told you what I thought you wanted to hear. I want to start a family much sooner that." Brushing her hair aside, he gently kissed her neck, like he always did when he needed to convince her of something. She gasped with pleasure. "I know it will be difficult with your career and my campaign amongst other things but together we can do this. I guess with all the apathy that I've experienced during my childhood, I just want a family of my own to compensate for it." He kissed her. "When you're feeling better, why don't we try?"

"Really," she asked. He nodded. Slowly a smile of happiness and relief crossed her face. "We already have. I'm pregnant. It's still very early but I have an appointment with the nurse next week." She hugged him tightly. "Are you in for the night?"

Draco sensed her need for reassurance. "I'll have Tinkey bring me some real food later. In the meantime, I'll get some books to read." Since he had learned of his veela inheritance, Draco ensured that he had books on the subject. At one time he had read that veelas had familial bonds so he decided to read on it further to lend credence to Hermione that he really did want to start a family.

Later that evening, Draco thought about how drastically his life had changed over the past couple of years since he won Hermione. First of all things, he befriended Harry Potter, someone he would barely speak to, became a trusted cohort that he got along with quite well. Secondly, his father rejoined the family. Though still chilly in manner most times, he did love him and they finally bonded. Third, his career, though at times overwhelming, he found it challenging and rewarding. Last and most importantly, cuddled against his chest as he read a book on familial bonds associated with veelas, his Crisalide, who slept peacefully. After the defeat of Voldemort, her compassion healed him. All that he had become stemmed from her love. She brought him more joy than everything in his whole life put together. All these farfetched unplanned events that should have never come to fruition gave him happiness beyond measure.

Now, this unplanned, unexpected fatherhood appealed to him. Following the pattern his life had taken and seeing the look of sheer bliss in his wife's eyes when she told him of her pregancy, this would only be amazing. When he rested his hand on her abdomen and brought forth his veela side, he felt a miniature but potent spark of the life force that would be his son: an act he planned to continue throughout her pregnancy to enhance the familial bond. Hermione looked up at him half-asleep. After a light kiss, he said his most heartfelt "Thank you" ever. "Come here," he whispered, cuddling her tightly.

"I didn't have to give you a hint." Lightly, she ran her finger from his wrist to his elbow: her hint to him that it was time to cuddle since it wasn't in his nature.

"See I am getting better."


	2. Guess Who

Chapter 2 Guess Who

**To Err is human, to forgive divine.**

Christmas morning before Hermione woke up, Draco snuck downstairs to fix some mint tea which worked wonders for preventing morning sickness. Today, he placed a candy cane in her cup. Glancing in the living room, he saw an abundance of gifts beneath the towering tastefully decorated tree. Even though Hermione decreed that things shouldn't be over-done, it didn't stop his father.

Returning to their bedroom, he found Hermione in a sheer little red negligee, standing in front of their dresser mirror, combing her hair. "Notice anything different?" Christmas Eve when they went to bed, he swore her tummy was still flat but this morning, she had a bump the size of his fist not to mention his nibblies could barely be contained in the negligee, not that he got to touch them anymore since she said they were usually sore.

"Junior's here and on Christmas day no less," he commented gently cupping her bump. Now, he could sense his son even stronger. "I made your tea with a little surprise." Draco went into his bathroom to freshen up. When he returned, Hermione resumed brushing her hair but she cried. He remember what his father had said about the hormones and his cryptic advice. _If she's like your mother was, there's only one way to keep her from driving you crazy with her mood swings. I'm sure you'll figure it out. _"What's wrong?"

"You don't want me anymore!"

"Of course I do," he replied. _Now I get what my father meant._ "I had to leave so you could finish your tea. Otherwise, I would've ravaged you."

"Really," she replied as a timid smile replaced her tears.

"You don't know how hard it is for me to take it slow." Gently, he removed the brush from her hand and kissed her softly. Trying to be as delicate as he could, he laid her on the bed and unlaced her nighty, trailing kisses across her shoulders. Frantically, she untied his pajama bottoms while nibbling his earlobes. "Crisalide," he said raggedly. "You're driving me wild."

"I know."

"But the baby," he reasoned.

"Will be just fine," she said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

January 1st

Beneath the coconut trees, as azure waves lapped up on the shores of a white sanded Jamaican beach, everyone in white linen, Hermione stood as matron of honor, while Harry and Ginny recited their marriage vows. Of all their friends, only those two, sworn to secrecy, knew of Hermione's pregnancy which remained hidden beneath a flowing linen dress. Occasionally, Hermione noticed Ron who stood as Harry's best man looking at her. However, for most of the ceremony, she gazed into the sexy grey eyes of her soul-mate who stood as one of the groomsmen. Blushing she reflected on earlier that morning with her wake-up surprise. Because of her pregnancy glow, Draco couldn't get enough of her.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Deciding to stay an extra day like most of the wedding party, mid-afternoon, Hermione jogged before cooling down with a relaxing dip in the lagoon. When she emerged from the water, she saw Ron on the beach bringing her towel to her.

In her bikini, junior prominently showed his presence not to mention an extra cup size on top. Embarassed she quickly snatched the towel from Ron who skeptically observed. "Truce?" She nodded. He half gestured to her jogging attire lying next to where her towel had been and then at her. "Should you be exercising if you're…..I mean are you….not that you look..."

"I am by three and a half months and I plan to exercise until birth. The benefits vastly exceed the risks." Quickly, she grabbed her robe. "Please don't tell anyone. We plan to announce it in two weeks." Hermione didn't quite know how to act towards him. Just before her wedding, she and Ron had a fight over their past. Six months before her involvement with Draco, they had parted ways and two days before her marriage, Ron regretted that decision but not her.

"You can trust me. I promise not to tell a soul." He shifted nervously. "Look, I was wrong to hit you with everything just before your wedding. You were right about many things. I wasn't trying to be hurtful. I was upset and I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," she replied. "I do trust you, implicitly. That's why I confirmed your suspicions just now. Maybe it will always be ackward between us and I certainly don't expect you and Draco to ever get along, but can you and I just call it a day and be friends?"

"I'd like that. Can I hug you?"

To answer, she wrapped her arms around his waist just as he responded with a bear hug. Due to hormones, she started crying tears of relief. "I'm sorry. My hormones get the best of me nowadays. I'm so glad we're putting this behind us."

"Me too," he replied. "By the way, congratulations." Using the edge of her towel, he dabbed her eyes. "Do you always cry when a guy hugs you?"

She looked up to see a genuinely warm and friendly smile. "When I found out, I worried about how to tell Draco so I burst into tears." She giggled a moment. "Lucius was there and I sobbed on his chest. Though it was weird for us both, he comforted me."

"Lucius Malfoy," he replied as he laughed.

"He's anxious to be a grandfather. Draco confided in me that Lucius wanted him to bring me back from our honeymoon pregnant."

Ron burst out laughing for quite a bit before he could contain himself. "I'm glad things are going well for you." After chatting more, they parted as friends.

-------------------------------------------------------

As Hermione walked along the beach, the sun began to set. Surprisingly Draco's jealousy didn't get the better of him since she saw no evidence that he followed her but from his vantage point he must have seen her and the fact that Ron had his arm around her for a little while. Instead, next to their hut, in the tree, wearing a cotton linen shorts and shirt, he leaned back half asleep in the gentle breeze. "What are you doing up there?"

"Enjoying life," he answered. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Is everything copacetic?"

"Very much so," she replied. "Not jealous?"

"No," he replied. "I figured you needed closure. Besides, you're wearing my ring and necklace, your derriere is branded with a dragon, and junior let his presence be known." With a flick of his wand, he levitated her in the tree so she could rest against him. "I've asserted my victory."

"You're so arrogant." As she leaned against him, she felt his chest vibrate in laughter. "Draco, I want it all: to be able to be at home with him for his first two years but have my career as well. My agent thinks that's impossible. Maybe it is?"

"Once our son is past his first few weeks, I'll take him into the office once or twice a week. You can travel or write: your choice."

"That's wonderful of you."

"I'll do my share of looking after junior." He levitated a glass of chilled lemonade to her. "I vowed to do everything in my power to ensure your and my future family's happiness and I intend to keep that promise. You'll have a career."

"Your father has been wonderful about helping you with your campaign. Not only does he know politics, but he also knows business." She caressed his hand for a moment, slightly nervous to ask. "I thought about asking him to be my agent, once the election is over, if he's not too busy. I think my current agent isn't doing such a good job."

"My father would be delighted to manage the most brilliant author of our time. Since he is now putting the family's interests before everything else, he'll make sure you have a career along with time for our child and yourself. Believe me he'll make the time." _With his business concerns and promoting Hermione, my father will feel more needed than ever. _

"Junior needs a nap." He hugged her and cupped her baby bump. "Relax and marvel at the most beautiful sunset in the world." Bits of orange and yellow pierced through the midnight to light blue hues that mirrored itself in the clear blue water. The lapping of the gentle waves on the beach lulled her into a relaxing nap. "I'll bond with junior while you sleep. I love you both." He kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

"I know. That's why I married you."


	3. Malfoy Treasures

Chapter 3 - Malfoy Treasures

"Your treasure house is within; it contains all you'll ever need" – Hui-Hai

January 14th

Before rumors could fly, Hermione announced her pregnancy in an exclusive interview with Witch Weekly. Using Draco's methods, she countered the 'at such a young age question before it was asked, citing that they loved each other and wanted children early on as an addition to an already close family.

January 15th

At this particular father and daughter luncheon, Lucius bragged far more than normal. From the way Father paraded Hermione around, one would think her and the baby were made of dragon scales. "Father, you shouldn't boast like that."

"To boast is to overemphasize one's value," he stated indignantly. "You are a Malfoy, the most prominent wizard family around, which makes your value far more than your weight in dragon scales. Moreover, you carry the Malfoy heir. The two of you put together far exceed your weight in dragon scales. That is a fact so therefore, I do not boast."

Just to embarrass him, since Father embarrassed her with his bragging, she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek in front of all the other stately pure-bloods his age and older. Right then the resident photographer snapped a picture. "Hermione," he said slightly perturbed. "Remember, dignity in public." The Malfoy family, including her husband, maintained an overly regal air while in public. While she respected and upheld it normally, she liked the public to see a more humane side of them.

January 16th

Narcissa helped Hermione review her fan mail. She pointed out several congratulatory letters on the baby as well as many anxiously awaiting her new book or telling her how much they loved her old one. A few, she put to the side. Invariably, criticisms always went with the territory. "Hermione, why don't you go ahead and start your writing for today," she suggested. "I'll sort through these."

"I like to read these," Hermione insisted. "Critics don't bother me." Then Mother tried to grab away the next note as she opened it.

"Desecrator of bloodlines! You and your child will die!"

Though hormones had intensified her emotions, she remained calm. "This is to be expected," she assured Mother. "Many criticized the marriage. Like before, these are only empty threats." With that, she continued to review her letters.

Later when Draco and Lucius came home, Narcissa brought them the letters though Hermione begged her not to. She reasoned that Lucius would find out anyways and it would only get worse. From the explosion of screaming, cursing and threatening within Lucius' study, she knew the moment Mother gave the letters to them.

Both men's tempers continued to fuel the fire for over an hour when Narcissa came out quietly. "They won't calm down and they're threatening to abuse Draco's political influence, the Malfoy name and the governorship to track anonymous threats. They won't listen to reason. I had no idea they would react this badly."

"I'll handle it," Hermione volunteered. "Please contact Nurse Gladnill and let her know that she needs to tell our passel of men that strong emotional upset can endanger mother and child."

She winked. "I'm on it. Just give me a head start."

Five minutes later, Hermione marched into Lucius' study. "You both are blowing this out of proportion. Please stop." As expected, they ignored her and continued heatedly about how to pursue their investigation and what they planned to do to the guilty party. Two minutes later, she began her drama. "Aah," she yelped as she clutched her baby bump.

Immediately Draco scooped her up and laid her on the couch. "Are you and the baby alright?"

She heard Lucius ordering the nurse over immediately. "Please both of you are overreacting. It was just a pinch. I'm fine now."

Then Lucius bellowed, "Draco you carry her to bed immediately and loosen her clothing. Narcissa you get the Granger family here. If that nurse isn't here in one minute, I'm going to get her."

------------------------------------------------------

Later, after the examination, the nurse declared that strong emotional upsets were unsafe during her pregnancy but this time everything was fine, Hermione found five mother hens which included both sets of parents and Draco surrounding her so she feigned sleep. Outside the door, she heard Lucius instructing them that no one was to raise their voices around her.

Moments later Narcissa and her mother entered the room quietly and sat next to her. Her mother smiled, "Don't worry dear, I'm in on it but I'm not going to tell your father. I think your plan worked too well."

"On the other hand, you're going to get anything you wish for," Narcissa pointed out.

"Since it is still very early, let's test that theory and give them a chance to cool down." Once the men returned in to see if how she did, Hermione faked part of a conversation. "I really have craved ice cream for awhile now. You know the best mint chocolate chip ice cream that I ever had: Simon's Ice Cream Shop in Bristol." She turned to Narcissa. "It's a Muggle establishment."

From that point forward, the Malfoy freezer was stocked with delicious Muggle ice cream from Simon's in Bristol. Further, Narcissa reviewed all correspondence well before it reached Hermione. Everyone followed Lucius' instructions. To counteract the chill that pervaded their bedroom right after the incident, she had the nurse inform Draco that relations for the remainder of the pregnancy promoted a healthy mother and child.

January 26th

Despite being in perfect health and staying very active, Hermione's entire family decided to keep an eagle eye on her during her pregnancy because of the letters except when she busied herself writing books in her study. Then it became Tinkey's job to pop in and check now and then. Two days ago, her parents spent the day with her and she had a spa day with both mothers and Ginny earlier in the week. Today, she would help Lucius sort through the Malfoy treasure trove in their basement, the most interesting room in the house. Thanks to magic, though the outside of the room looked like a normal size basement, the inside was a huge warehouse with tons of ancient books, old portraits, magical talismans, ritual items and much more: all unceremoniously dumped without any rhyme or reason. Today with Father, they would sort and catalog as they had been doing twice a week for several months.

"Father, I've seen Draco produce swords from his wand that bore the family crest. They could fly through people or become real. I've never seen anything like it. Do you know about it?" Hermione grabbed a stack of books.

"No lifting," he replied. Lucius snatched the books away.

"The nurse said no strenuous lifting."

"I am your father. You do as I say….please." Lucius looked at her sternly so she took only one book at a time. "The swords are a Malfoy only spell. They become greater in number and increase in strength with the more anger and hatred the castor wields. One has to focus in order to control them."

"After the baby is born, would you teach me how to cast it?" She hated that her magic was unreliable due to her hormones but Narcissa had assured her it was common.

"No," he replied without hesitation. "I'm afraid you would be incapable of performing it."

With that, she stormed out of the basement. _How dare he insult her intelligence and remind her that she was a Malfoy in name only._

"Hermione," he called to her with a hint of warmth. "That comment was not an insult. If the castor shows a hint of mercy, the swords become ineffective: hence, why it is a dark wizard's tool."

Hermione thought about the time Draco had used it against Mickey. A couple of fellow interns reported seeing merciless rage in his Draco's eyes. After class, when he seemed calm, he called them back and they flew incorporeally back. "Yes, I remember when Draco used them. That seemed to be the case."

"Another interesting tidbit, the swords cannot spill Malfoy blood. Come now, let's get back to work."

When they re-entered the basement in an obscure corner, she found a large wooden chest with an animated silver dragon on top. "Father, is this Draco's?"

"Yes, it's his toy chest," Lucius replied.

Having always been curious about Draco's childhood, she anxiously opened it. At the top, she grabbed the old tan rug with arabesque designs in silver and gold. "Ah Tarooj," he commented. "Draco's seventh year birthday present. Though it is slower than a broom, the rider and carpet are invisible to Muggle eyes and can go to any address commanded. This ensured that Draco could fly anywhere he wanted without revealing himself to the Muggle world and always return home safely. Also, when he rode it, it wouldn't let him fall off so he could do as many stunts as he wanted. He flew it so much that he developed a silent rapport with the childlike spirit that resides in it."

"I know," she replied. "He brought it for a very romantic date in Florence. They are so rare. Tarooj should be free and not locked up." She unfolded it so it could fly freely. "Tarooj, thank you for the romantic ride in Florence. You can fly freely. Draco's study is upstairs. You may rest there if you need to. Soon you will have another playmate, Draco's son."

Tarooj swooped through the air and did an Immelman loop before swooshing through the rest of the house. Sure enough, Draco's study became home base.

Hermione then took out a large top that spun and projected various swirling patterns of a holographic nature as it bounced around the floor. "The perfect present for a toddler," she commented and Lucius nodded. Then she removed a two-inch in diameter rubber ball and bounced it but nothing magical happened. "What does this do?"

"Tell the ball something you wish to say to Draco," he stated.

"I love you," she said and Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Now you can toss it or throw it as hard as you can," he stated. "I think you should throw it as hard as you can." She did. Then it flew through the wall. "Only Draco can use that to send and receive messages. It will fly through the house intangibly until it reaches him and at the same velocity at which it was thrown." She gasped thinking it would fly at his head. "Since he's a seeker, he should catch it easily." Then he removed some cloth snakes that were black and about eight feet long. "Dance," he commanded and they did.

Hermione laughed, thinking how wonderful it will be for her children to grow up in a wizard household. Then she picked up a chalkboard with a box of colored chalk. "What does this do?"

"Let me show you," he said taking the board and chalk.

As he drew on the board, she saw a hidden cubby within the wall. She removed the floorboard to reveal a square black onyx box about twelve inches in length with deep purple lettering. "Nusquam," she whispered as she reached for it.

Suddenly, Lucius grabbed her from behind and yanked her away. "Did you touch it," he asked urgently.

She stood in shock as Lucius held her tightly since he remained unaffectionate, normally. "No, why," she asked.

"That box contains a sphere that fortifies itself by consuming innocent life force," he commented. "It would have killed your child and since you are connected to him, you would have followed."

"Why would you keep something like that?" She affectionately rubbed her stomach. Though still a small bump, she sensed him and knew he was fine.

"Because it is a Malfoy artifact created by ancient magic that has been passed down through the generations. Long ago, they would banish enemies into it. I'm going to put that board back."

With the abrupt ending of their day of cataloging, Lucius escorted her upstairs. Then Narcissa made sure Hermione ate her lunch, took her vitamins and rested. Both she and Lucius acted like complete hypochondriacs after that mild incident. She looked at her baby bump. "They realize who the most valuable treasure in the house is."


	4. Friendship

Chapter 4 – Friendship and Motherhood

"Both are better for their mutual friendship" – Latin Proverb

March 5th

Frustrated and irate, Harry slammed his fists on the door of the last possible hideout for the missing Death Eaters. Since after the war, when several Death Eaters fled, the Ministry hunted them down. Many scattered but the Dirty Dozen, as Harry liked to call them, stuck together. With a stroke of genius, several months prior, Harry declared the hunt over, leaving the footwork to a few extremely covert spies. He wanted the Dirty Dozen to feel comfortable enough to hold out in one spot. Once they were complacent, he would raid. With several reports confirming Belfast as their new headquarters, Harry took the five suggested locations from Draco and raided all of them simultaneously. Now empty-handed, he investigated for a possible leak.

March 8th

Harry received the results of the inquiry regarding the missing Death Eaters. Everyone involved but him and Draco had subjected themselves to Veritas serum revealing that no member of the team had betrayed any confidences. However, someone did report seeing a tall, cloaked figure of noble bearing with long stands of silver hair peeping out from beneath their hood in a shopping area in Belfast just prior to the raid. Harry knew of only two wizards matching that description, both Malfoy. Further, a reading done by one of the Aurors revealed the actual hiding place of the Dirty Dozen. That reading also showed the band vacating shortly before the raid and because their leader had been informed of it by "an old friend."

Together in Draco's office, with a shot of the serum in their hands, they toasted together with a clink. "Cheers."

Harry confessed, "I only told my wife and she told no one."

Draco then confessed, "I only told my wife and my father who both vowed secrecy. As a former Death Eater, my father named the five hiding places in Belfast that he thought they might be."

"Are you sure your father didn't warn them?"

"They treated my family, including my father, like we were lower than snail's piss," he firmly stated. "Besides, he firmly supports my career and wants to see me elected Minister. He wouldn't do anything to endanger that."

As always, Draco stood behind his father no matter what. He had a hero worship of him that Harry couldn't fathom so he let the matter be. However, he suspected Lucius to be the guilty party. Out of respect for his friend and his impending fatherhood along with slim evidence, he said nothing. With the questioning done, they sipped some tea to clear their pallets. "Looking forward to fatherhood, only a few months away now?"

The more Hermione's bump grew, the more nervous Draco became worrying about being a better father than what his father was. Thinking about his son growing up and hating him during his adulthood sickened Draco, just like he hated his own father until Hermione mended that relationship. "Of course," he muttered.

Under the influence of Veritaserum, one couldn't lie or mask one's emotions. Harry saw the tension within Draco over his impending fatherhood. "Everything will be fine."

"Sure," he muttered.

"Sometimes the strength of motherhood is greater than natural laws." – Barbara Kingsolver

March 16th

Now with the start of her third trimester, Hermione crawled in bed alone for a good night's sleep wearing one of Draco's shirts to make her feel that he was near. Draco had departed on an international trip four days earlier for a lecture tour of the various Ministries around the world that would kick off his campaign as well. On the other hand, since she couldn't travel at this time she used it to write her next book: "The Wizard's Guide to Understanding Muggles."

She gazed at the picture of Draco next to the bed and whispered, "I love you." Then she rubbed her tummy, "And I love you." With the veela bond, she sensed her son quite well. By bringing forth his veela side, Draco could sense their son very strongly. Frequently, using his veela side, he would have their son do acrobatics while he rested his hand on her stomach. Once she doubted his desire for an early fatherhood but now she had no doubts about his zeal. Sometimes, despite her assurances, she saw doubt in his eyes over his parenting abilities.

Well into the night, razor sharp claws ripped through her belly. She shrieked a blood-curdling scream. In excruciating pain, she looked up to see an emerald green winged demon the size of a cat, reaching into her. Despite, her horror at the macabre scene, she grabbed her son back as it tried to tear him out of her. "You're not taking my baby," she screamed. "Get off of me! You're not taking my baby!" Then she punched it. "No!"

Then someone shook her. She opened her eyes to see Mother and Father very concerned. Mother hugged her. "Are you alright? Should I call the nurse?"

Tearfully, she hugged her abdomen while inhaling deep breaths trying to rid herself of the residual piercing pain. _Everything is fine. It was just a nightmare_. With shaking hands, she pulled her nightshirt back over her stomach and her sheets back over herself. Then she looked into Narcissa's concerned eyes. "It was just a nightmare. I'm sorry to be a nuisance."

"You're not a nuisance," Narcissa said hugging her. "That was some nightmare. Are you sure you don't want me to call a nurse?"

"I'm positive," she reiterated.

Father then handed her a glass of water. "We will call the nurse for tomorrow morning." Hermione knew there was no going against Father's order.

Then Draco's head popped in the fireplace. "What's going on?"

"Hermione had a severe nightmare but everything is fine now. Your mother had them as well late in her pregnancy. It is common in the Malfoy family as a sort of tradeoff for not having morning sickness."

"This is true Draco," Narcissa confirmed. Luckily, she knew her son couldn't sense lies except in person.

"Narcissa will be sitting with her while she goes back to sleep to comfort her. Also, the nurse will be coming in tomorrow to double check," Lucius confirmed.

Hermione spoke softly. "It was just a nightmare. Please everyone, I don't want to be a bother."

"Draco, though we all miss you, we want you to go back to your business." Lucius then turned to Hermione. "My dear, you need to relax and go back to sleep. Narcissa will join you in a moment to make sure you are alright."

While Narcissa grabbed a pillow and light blanket from the nearest gust room, she turned to Lucius. "That was more than a nightmare wasn't it?"

He nodded remembering the faint green claw marks across Hermione's belly that quickly faded when she woke up. "Though I'm not sure what it was, I know she and the baby are in danger. If you see any sign of her having a nightmare, wake her immediately. I'll be doing some research so I can find out what is trying to murder the Malfoy heir."

"Might and courage require wit in their suite." – Danish Proverb

March 17th

For the rest of the night, Lucius researched in their library, trying to find anything on a demon that attacks unborn children. Very early in the morning, Narcissa reported waking Hermione several times when she seemed to be having a nightmare. After insisting, his wife get some rest, Hermione strolled in the library, wearing some of Draco's clothes and wrapped in his robe. "How are you feeling?"

"Very tired," she said as she collapsed in a chair. "You're grandson felt terror last night. These give him comfort. They make him feel that his father is near because his scent is still on them." She looked to him with mournful eyes. "That was more than a nightmare. That demon was the color of the Malfoy crest. There's a dark wizard trying to murder my son."

_Very clever, no wonder my son constanly sings her praises. _ "I believe so," he confirmed. "I'm researching that possibility." Seeing that she barely held her composure, he tried to comfort her. "As head of this family, I promise that I will use whatever means necessary to protect your child."

"Thank you." She held her head down in shame. "Though I don't like deceiving Draco, I know why it must be done. When we find the culprit, he might lose control and kill them. Then he would go to Azkaban for the rest of his life." She wrapped her robes tightly around herself. "Draco has a strong veela familial bond with his son. We can't hide what's happening for long." Like knights of old, she stood very dignified and promised. "Father, no demon, nor dark wizard will harm my child. While my magic might be off due to hormones, my mind isn't. I'll research this demon with you. But first, I'm getting breakfast for the sake my son."

Once they exhausted all books on demonology in the regular library, they adjourned to the Malfoy vault below the house. Unfortunately, they hadn't cataloged any of the ancient books. Narcissa soon joined them insisting that Hermione sit with her feet propped up. That afternoon, Narcissa called Lucius to look at a very obscure book she read. Hermione quickly looked over their shoulder, gasping in horror.

**Mārt:** _Demon of dreams only, intended to kill unborn children when they are six months in the womb. They will steal the soul of the unborn leaving the child's body to continue to grow normally. During the last three months of gestation, the mother will experience discomfort though the pregnancy appears normal. After between forty eight to fifty-seven hours of excruciating labor, if the mother survives, she will give birth to a stillborn and die very soon after. Death is certain for mother and child._

_The Mārt will gain the color of the family crest of its intended victim. If no family crest exists, the demon will appear grey. The demon weighs approximately eight pounds and is the size of a common housecat with razor sharp claws and wings._

_Once a Mārt has been summoned the only way to stop it is to destroy the ritual circle used to call it or to kill the summoner. If this cannot be done, the mother can be saved if the fetus is aborted. However, if the mother carries another child, the Mārt will again be automatically summoned on the sixth month of pregnancy. No protection ritual or spell is known to stop a Mārt. Also, the Mārt can only exist in the dream realm so where spells cannot be cast._

Immediately Narcissa and Lucius grabbed Hermione and sat her on the couch. "I won't let it kill my baby nor will I have my child aborted."

"We're going to stop this thing," Narcissa promised. "You have already fought the demon off once: a normally impossible feat that you achieved because of the veela bond and moreover due to your love of the child and the potent force of will that you possesses."

After ingesting the dreadful news, Hermione thought of everything she ever learned or heard rumor of. Come hell or high water, she wouldn't let anyone or anything harm her child. "Aren't their rituals to stop trans-dimensional beings and familial protection spells? Maybe we can combine them," she suggested after a few sips of juice. "Since this is an ancient ritual that called the demon, we should use some of the ancient protection spells."

"You're brilliant," commented Narcissa. "Let's get started researching on that."

All three researched through more old books. Together they found both. While Hermione and Lucius started some of the needed potions in their lab, Narcissa volunteered to shop for the missing ingredients. With the Asafetida based trans-dimensional potion, they boiled it turning it clear like water. Then they added a piece of fairy wing, turning it metallic gold. With the familial protection potion, a metallic blue, rather thick liquid, Hermione added Elder. With a tri-blade bearing the family crest, Lucius cut his hand and dribbled blood until the potion let out a small pop, as Hermione squeamishly watched.

Narcissa soon arrived with the emeralds, calendula, flint and bloodstone. They infused the flint and bloodstone with the trans-dimensional potion and combined them. Then they infused the calendula and the familial protection potion into the emeralds.

With completed components, they began drawing the ritual circles. Narcissa then levitated Hermione's bed into the middle of the bedroom while Lucius encircled it with the emerald mixture. As Narcissa levitated the bed higher, Lucius drew a Legba Vever based in African magic beneath it. When he finished, the Vever looked to be more of an artistic drawing than part of a ritual. Since all three had little sleep from the night before, they adjourned early. Hermione slept in her bed as Lucius and Narcissa took turns on guard duty in case it didn't work.


	5. Fierce

Chapter 5 - Fierce

"If a fierce wolf endangers your sheep, get a fiercer wolf to protect them." - Yours truly

March 18th

That morning Hermione awoke refreshed while Lucius had a slight tingling across his chest and abdomen. When he excused himself to freshen up, he found faint green scratches across his torso. Narcissa soon noticed. "We all appreciate what you are doing." As she rubbed a healing salve on him, she looked at him with more love and admiration than he had ever seen in her eyes. "I love you very much. Together, we'll beat this thing."

As Hermione got dressed, she noticed some the emeralds had shattered to dust. Beneath her bed, she found part of the Vever smudged a little. When she tried to replace the emeralds, they turned to dust and the Vever couldn't be corrected either. Though she pointed out her findings to Lucius, he refused to tell her about his minor injuries.

Together they researched for a way to cast a ritual to bring forth a Mārt in hopes that it used some rare ingredient that they could trace through a magical supply shop and find their culprit. After a few hours, they found that ritual. It used a rare ingredient: the claw of a sphinx over ninety – nine years dead. Since the newspapers had announced Hermione's pregnancy two months prior, they used that as a reference point while Lucius and Narcissa split to search individually. Narcissa took England while Lucius searched France. In the meantime, Hermione continued to research ancient spells and rituals. That evening they returned empty handed.

When they settled in that evening, Lucius volunteered to stand guard. He experimented to see if he stayed awake if maybe the demon couldn't attack. Well into the night, a small weight pressed against his chest followed by claws slashing his abdomen. Quietly, he went to look at the damage. Now they had deepened, drawing blood. Narcissa joined him with more healing salve and suggested that he get some rest since it only appeared to attack once each night.

March 19th

That day they continued their search, further expanding the radius but again to no avail. Per Hermione's request, they cast a reveal spell to see if somehow someone broke into the house and cast the ritual there. Despite an extensive search, not one could be found. This night, Narcissa insisted on watch duty while Lucius slept.

Searing agony ripped through Lucius' torso as razor sharp claws slashed his chest. As he clutched the arms of his chair, withholding a scream, Narcissa held a cool vile to his lips and poured a very sour liquid into his mouth. From the bed, he heard Hermione gasp.

"Father, are you alright?" He nodded. "I noticed the healing salve had been removed from the potions closet. This has been getting progressively worse, hasn't it?" Though his wounds healed quickly, his shirt remained covered in blood.

"Yes, it has but we will beat this," assured Narcissa. "With the effectiveness of the healing potion you and Draco formulated last year, everything will be fine."

Despite Narcissa's assurances and a very effective potion, Hermione knew Lucius could only survive one more night. Though she knew she could count on her husband and their family, she needed more resources than the Malfoy family could provide. With the backing of the Auror department and his own resourcefulness, she knew she could count on one of her best friends throughout the years: Harry Potter. Early that morning she sent him a note requesting his help. However, she knew better than to tell Father or Mother since they still had an uneasiness about Harry due to their past.

"A suspicious mind sees everything on the dark side" – Latin Proverb

March 19th

Early in the morning before he even left for the office, Harry Potter received a note from Hermione. "Harry – Please see me immediately. This is truly a matter of life and death. Tell no one, not even Draco. Thanks. Hermione."

Immediately, he flew to Malfoy Manor. Hermione greeted him, the second he knocked on the door. He hugged her and inspected her closely but she appeared to be fine. "What's wrong?"

She then told him about the Mārt and how they only had one more night. She also gave him a progress report. "I'm on it and I won't sleep until this is resolved. I'm not comfortable keeping this from Draco."

"Believe me, we have to," she implored him. "Think about how he'll react once we find the culprit."

As he swiftly flew to the Ministry, he understood keeping the secret from Draco. When it came to Hermione, he showed a fierce protectiveness of her that didn't know reason. Without thinking, Draco would kill the guilty party for attempting to murder his wife and child leaving Hermione alone to raise their child while he rotted in prison.

At once, Harry had the Aurors within his small team swear secrecy, before he began the hunt. By increasing the criteria to one year and by using the Ministry's authority made it mandatory for the shopkeepers to disclose their written records, he expanded the search for the claw. Harry figured an assiduous dark wizard may have anticipated a child once the couple married. He further expanded the search to all magic shops around the globe. The Aurors, not in his immediate team, who inquired on the shopkeepers only knew the item they searched for but were not informed as to why.

Then he consulted Ingrid Basseltiff, a fellow Auror whose hobby was the study of ancient magic. He gave her the facts he knew. Though Ingrid knew what a Mārt was, she didn't know all the specifics concerning them but promised to research it quickly.

March 20th

That morning, Ingrid gave Harry the good news and the bad. "Though the ritual is complex, the circle and demon markings can be drawn anywhere and still be successful," she said as she showed him a drawing. "However, anyone who has studied ancient magic would cast the spell somewhere significant for the fact that it can increase the ritual's power." She paced a moment. "Ideally for this particular ritual, one would perform the ritual where the child was conceived. However, knowing the Malfoy family and the fact that I am sure they searched already, I'm sure they would have noticed the circle anywhere in their home. The other place of importance would be where they consummated the relationship." All this talk made Harry quite uncomfortable. "Nowadays with morals being what they are, I'm sure the couple didn't wait until their wedding night. If the relationship was consummated somewhere else, that would be the other most ideal spot. Further, if done someone could hide the ritual circle and with a simple 'Reveal' spell find it."

Then Harry remembered a conversation he had heard between Hermione and Ginny, a couple of months after she started dating Draco as he read the paper. Hermione had said that she and Draco had the most romantic and private evening in Florence because they were unknown in the Muggle world. Then they giggled for a bit. Knowing Draco's helplessness for things either mundane, Muggle or both, he surely had his secretary make the arrangements since he openly held the gubernatorial office at that time. Hopefully, she would have records. As luck would have it, she did: La Belize, Presidential suite. Then she revealed that not but a couple of months earlier, Lucius asked the same question because he had wanted to surprise the couple with a weekend getaway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Using the Floo network and then a quick hike to the hotel, they entered the presidential suite. "Reveal," Harry commanded. Beneath the bed, they saw a black ritual circle with demonic writing and a representation of the Malfoy family crest. Before Harry moved to destroy it, he asked Millie Restmill, a fellow Auror, to do a reading.

With her ability, she could see pictures of the past. This would certainly lead them to the guilty party. Millie touched the circle and looked horrified. "Let me do another reading to be sure. I need some fresh air first."

Harry stood with her on the balcony when he noticed a Peregrine falcon swooping down at them. These falcons, used exclusively by Aurors, with a bit of magical enhancement, could fly at almost subsonic speeds for up to an hour and a bit under for longer durations. From a power dive, it dropped a note addressed to Harry. "HP – Purchase of claw in London on October 12th at Fraggle's Apothecary by Lucius Malfoy. Shop owner confirmed the customer to be Lucius Malfoy who threatened to curse him if he said anything." He didn't mention it to the other Aurors. From the date, that was very early in Hermione's pregnancy when only close family knew.

Millie kneeled down for another reading and looked upset when she did so. "I've done the reading twice now and both times I see the same wizard performing the ritual: Lucius Malfoy." Then she destroyed the circle. "How could he kill his own grandchild?"

Though Harry didn't want to believe that of Lucius, considering his past, the recent information leak concerning the Death Eaters, the ritual reading and purchase of ingredients, he did. Further, from the Weasley family grapevine, he heard that Lucius had wanted Draco and Hermione to start a family on their wedding night. Lucius could rid himself of an unwanted daughter in law and a Half-blood heir within a year of that marriage. That spell he used to protect Hermione seemed to be just a decoy: deception that Lucius could and would easily do. Harry doubted that Lucius ever supported that union but knew Draco would go through with it anyways, defying his father. Now that Lucius had the opportunity to eliminate Hermione, after a period of mourning, he could manipulate a disconsolate Draco into a pure-blood marriage and give him a pure-blood grandchild. All the while, with the decoy protection ritual, Lucius would appear innocent in his son's eyes and maybe even heroic considering Draco's absolute devotion to his father.

He wrote a note calling for the immediate arrest of Lucius Malfoy for attempted murder. Though he dreaded telling Hermione, he knew she would not be too surprised considering their past: hurt but not surprised. Unquestionably, this news would tear Draco apart. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to hear that your father tried to kill your wife and your unborn child.

"We need to dispatch a contingent of Aurors to the Malfoy residence to protect Hermione and if possible arrest Lucius." Just then, Lucius stepped off a flying carpet onto the balcony. "Expelliarmus," commanded Harry catching a look of total surprise from Lucius.

A second after he did, another Auror commanded, "Magici Prohibitum!" A magical shield surrounded Lucius, preventing him from casting magic.

"Returned to the scene of the crime," asked Harry. Lucius simply stared maliciously at him. "What kind of monster kills his unborn grandchild?" He figured Lucius had put some sort of magical warning on the ritual to notify him of any tampering.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Immediately, they took their prisoner to the Ministry and into Draco's office. Harry wanted to give his friend the courtesy of confronting his father on these allegations, knowing he had a portkey and could travel directly there. Also, he would have himself and a contingent of Aurors ensure the confrontation didn't turn deadly.

Then Harry presented the news to Hermione through the fireplace. "Hermione, I regret to inform you that based on evidence from the shopkeeper, the testimony of Draco's secretary and the readings on the ritual itself, Lucius is clearly guilty. I have him in custody in Draco's office so he can confront him. I'm calling Draco soon."

"Harry, I swear Lucius is innocent!"

"I'm truly sorry but the evidence is too overwhelming," he insisted before ending the conversation. "Plus, don't forget his past. This is exactly the type of crime he is more than capable of committing."

Afterwards, he read the list of crimes committed and an exhaustive list of evidence that included dates, and everything else they could think of to Lucius. "Do you even deny these charges?" He chose silence.

Looking at Lucius, within the depths of those cold blue eyes, Harry clearly saw murderous intention staring back at him and his fellow Aurors. Eerily, those eyes revealed vigilant calculation with unadulterated malice without scruples as he scanned them for weakness, merely awaiting opportunity. Scarily, they also revealed experience.

He contacted the hotel in Los Angeles where Draco immediately took his communication. "Draco, there's been an attempted murder. The intended victim was you unborn child. A dark wizard performed a ritual that brought forth a Mārt. This demon murders unborn children when they are six months along or older. Based on evidence from the shopkeeper, the testimony of your secretary and the readings on the ritual itself, Lucius is clearly guilty. I'm sorry. I have him in your office so you can question him in person."

"My father is innocent," Draco countered.


	6. Of Old Knives and Knaven

Chapter 6 – Of Old Knives and Knaven

"All the old knives that have rusted in my back, I drive in yours." - Phaedrus (Thrace of Macedonia)

September 16th

Through an open sliver in the Nusquam, Knaven Malfoy flew out of his thirty-year prison and looked around at the Malfoy basement. Long ago, his older brother, Abraxus, imprisoned him in the Nusquam: an entire desolate world inside an eight-inch diameter charcoal sphere. He discovered Knaven's plot to kill him and his son enabling him to take over the family. As punishment, Abraxus banished him into the Nusquam setting the one required condition necessary for his freedom: a Mudblood polluting the Malfoy line, not by marriage but through conception. Knaven knew Lucius' line would bollucks it up.

Within the Nusquam, Knaven waited thirty years, not aging but awaiting his revenge. Now free and because he was a Malfoy, he became its master. Other wizards and witches, if banished and the condition of their freedom was met, they would merely be set free. However, since it was a Malfoy invention special conditions had been set if one of the family were to be banished there.

Many years ago, after his banishment, the Nusquam informed him that his banisher had perished, leaving the son Lucius to carry on the family name. The births and deaths of the banishing family was the only information the Nusquam could impart unto the excommunicated. Now, he knew Lucius and Draco lived while an abomination had been conceived.

Briefly, he preened in front of a downstairs mirror. The tall thin man with long medium blond hair, hazel eyes and drawn face looked back at him and smiled. Though not as striking as he recalled the teenaged Lucius, Knaven was fair and thankfully not as memorable as his nephew which he didn't mind. Though he didn't know the interim of his plan, he did know the ending: death of the abomination and the other family members and Lucius' imprisonment for the crime for hopefully thirty years at least.

As an invisible ghost, he flew through the home that night for observation and reconnaissance. Lucius, in his forties, who had the face of his brother but with silver hair indicating the veela inheritance, lay there sleeping next to his wife. His beautiful blond wife with ruby lips, alabaster skin and oval face, looked ten years younger than his nephew. He smiled when he thought about saving that crumpet for later.

Then he flew to the room where Lucius' heir slept, curious to see the Mudblood he shagged to pollute the line. The heir, who bore an uncanny resemblance to Lucius but with a thinner face and his mother's lips, slept peacefully but alone though he wore a wedding ring. On his bedside table, a wedding picture revealed the face of the Mudblood slag that defiled the line: a pixie faced slip of a girl with long curly honey colored hair. He wondered how Lucius could allow this to happen.

For his banishment, he couldn't avenge himself on his departed brother. However, the son and the rest of the family would do. Once finished, he could continue the line because he remained twenty-eight, not a day older than when his brother imprisoned him. To the core of his being, he wanted the entire family to suffer, prolonging that pain for as long as possible.

Carefully, he pierced the box containing the Nusquam resulting in a miniscule hole in the bottom corner that a needle could barely pass through. That unnoticeable hole in the box served as a vessel for the Nusquam's power.

September 17th

Though, Knaven hadn't completely formulated his plan, he had some ideas. First, he needed hairs from Lucius and to formulate some Polyjuice potion. Swiftly, he flew to Paris where he purchased the necessary supplies and back catalogs of newspapers and magazines so he could get informed of all the events he missed.

September 18th

When he returned to Malfoy Manor that evening, within the cover of the woods on the grounds, he mentally called to the Nusquam, "Take me." Within it, he set up a make shift lab in the cave he called home for the past thirty years. Then he requested, "Nusquam, allow conversations to be heard from outside your sphere." He knew the Nusquam's limitation for this ability would be his own: earshot within this room only. "Give no indication that the seal has been broken. Also, inform me when the house is empty and where the nuisance of a house elf is at all times. If a family member or the house elf, come anywhere near my whereabouts within the house, immediately pull me back in unless I command otherwise." Now his prison became his haven while his warden became his slave.

September 19th

Surreptitiously, Knaven gathered several hairs from Lucius hairbrush. When he returned to the basement, he grabbed a cumbersome book on ancient demons, his hobby of long ago. Oddly, a few areas of the basement seemed to have been organized but luckily not this section or the book may have been missed. Within the cave, he studied once more. The next day, he laughed contentedly as he found his answer: a Mārt.

This Mārt would tear out the child's soul upon the sixth month of pregnancy. However, the child would continue to develop physically with long bouts of intense pain for the mother during her last trimester. Finally after a terribly long and excruciating birth to a stillborn, the mother dies. With the obvious veela inheritance on the part of Lucius' son with a veela mating bond, the heir would die shortly thereafter of heartbreak. If the mating bond didn't exist, with the framing of Lucius, patricide or filicide, hopefully both, would surely follow.

After all, the heir would seek revenge for the murder of his wife and child. Indeed, three months of suffering for the mother while the heir watched helplessly, a stillbirth resulting in the death of the defiler, and the possibility patricide and filicide or Lucius locked away in Azkaban while Knaven enjoyed his wife; revenge couldn't have tasted any sweeter. Moreover, nothing could stop a Mārt.

October 12th

Everyone in the household went about their business. With Lucius in his study doing governorship work, Knaven apparated outside the house. As Lucius, he shopped Diagon Alley for the necessary ingredients to call the Mārt. The shopkeeper recognized Lucius immediately, perfect. "This is a secret that if you reveal it, I will curse you and your family for generations to come. That I swear," he threatened.

January 27th

Knaven knew he couldn't perform the ritual in the house or the Nusquam. However, from the way the Mudblood spoke of Florence and a very brief conversation the couple had about their first time, he deduced the place where he needed to cast the ritual but he needed specifics. With Draco away the next day and Lucius again in his study, Knaven went to speak to Draco's secretary to get the necessary information. Eavesdropping and the press certainly helped his plans.

March 3rd

From a private conversation between Lucius and the filth, Knaven received a very much belated Christmas present. Apparently, about a dozen Death Eaters who fled arrest and had been on the run for a long time were believed to have sought refuge in Belfast, recently. Over the next day or so, once they narrowed the location down, they planned a raid. Thankfully, Draco shared information with his tart and Lucius.

Pocketing more Polyjuice potion, Knaven swiftly flew to Belfast. From the conversation he overheard, his old friend Cormac Boyle was one of the Death Eaters. With the luck of the Irish firmly blessing him and the fact that his friend was a creature of habit, Knaven drank an ale at McGilley's Pub, the only Muggle establishment Cormac would ever frequent and for their delicious ale only: a secret kept between them alone.

In a corner, Knaven spotted his old friend. "Knaven," Cormac whispered incredulously. "You haven't aged a day."

"Indeed," he conceded. "Time for pleasantries and explanations later, for now you must do exactly as I say, so listen carefully. You and your cohorts will be apprehended at your hideout in the next day or so. However, I can give you refuge where no Auror or team of Aurors can find you. It will be at Malfoy Manor but you must not mention that at all or even hint at it. Instead, you should say the Middle East in order to lead them on a wild goose chase. If they ask how you know about the raid, simply say an old friend."

"When we are well out of Ireland, I will tell your cohorts the plan and give your further details." He got up to leave. "Tell your friends to pack plenty of reading materials and other forms of entertainment because where they are going is quite dull but safe and undetectable. I will see you in precisely two hours."

With that, he sought solitude and drank a bit of Polyjuice potion. In a pub, well within the wizard's realm, he put his hood over his head but ensured that several strands of long silver hair slipped out. After a pint, he made a round through the area before slipping somewhere quiet to transform back to normal.

His plan proceeded perfectly. Within two hours, they had all gathered on their brooms well outside of Belfast. With the use of the Malfoy port key, they all arrived on the grounds of the manor. "Nusquam," Knaven ordered, "Hide my friends."

Now he simply passed his time with his newfound friends while he awaited his revenge. When the family actually thought they could combat the Mārt, Knaven and his newfound friends laughed uproariously. Even if that miracle happened, like any good Malfoy should, he had a backup plan.


	7. Axe

Chapter 7 - Axe

"And where the offense is, let the great axe fall." - William Shakespeare

March 20th

After an evening of being virtually disemboweled; saved only by his wife's fleetness of forcing healing potion down his throat, Lucius awoke to find that Narcissa had already departed and would return to regroup late that morning. Due to his injuries and loss of blood, the ladies of the house insisted he sleep in a little. Grabbing some breakfast, he found Hermione in the basement researching more.

"Father, I have an idea. From my research on ancient rituals in general, I think I might know where the ritual circle might be. Though it could be anywhere, certain places hold more significance and we know it hasn't been performed anywhere in the house." She blushed with embarrassment. "Try Draco's Archival office."

On his way to Draco's study, Lucius chuckled slightly at her discomfiture, for he deduced the significance it held. He used the Floo to go directly to Draco's Archival office. "Reveal," he commanded at the office in general. After a thorough search of every nook and cranny, he travelled back home. Within the basement, he looked at Hermione sadly. "I'm sorry but I found nothing."

With that same blush from before, she suggested, "Then in Florence, at a Muggle hotel named La Belize, Presidential suite. Tarooj took us there."

"My dear, you have nothing to be discomfited about."

Since Lucius knew virtually nothing about the Muggle world, he grabbed Tarooj and used the Floo network to quickly get to Florence. Once there, he unfolded Tarooj. "Tarooj, please take me to La Belize, Presidential suite. I prefer to enter from the balcony if available. Fly as quickly as you can with no detours."

At the hotel, once he hopped from Tarooj, Harry Potter arrested him. Without further instructions, Tarooj flew home hastily.

After they transported him, for two hours, Lucius listened to the list charges and all the minute details of evidence brought forth against him. Though he knew that while Potter arrested the wrong person, he must have his facts, correct. Someone impersonated him using Polyjuice potion but how did they get the strands of hair they needed. It had to be someone close or someone with access to the house. Then he thought about the date of the purchase of the claw. This occurred well before the pregnancy announcement but well after the marriage during the time Hermione was still very early along.

Lucius knew they wouldn't believe him but he knew his family stood by him. Family he thought, the only ones who had portkeys to the house and hence unlimited access to it. However, outside of his immediate family, no other Malfoy family members lived. Because of the treasure trove in the basement, he recalled the Nusquam and his father's insistance that it remain in Malfoy custody. Then he remembered his long forgotten uncle Knaven, the younger brother to his father. Many years ago when Lucius was but a teenager, the brothers fought fiercely over something. Soon after, Knaven disappeared. Before an inquest, his father swore he didn't kill him and that he simply left never to be seen or heard from again.

Though Lucius didn't know for certain, he wondered if his father banished Knaven into the Nusquam. A dark desolate world contained within a sphere. Banishment into that world required that a condition for the victim's release be set. With that condition met and with the special case of the excommunicated being a Malfoy, the newly freed victim then became the master of the Nusquam, or so legend had it. Knowing his father, that condition had to have been that the line be made impure by a Mudblood carrying on the Malfoy name. Little did he realize that the children born from that union would be more powerful than any wizard or witch in family for many generations. The timing fit perfectly. Also Knaven would have complete access to their home and the thirst for revenge.

"Do you even deny these charges?" With that, Potter thoroughly insulted Lucius: to insinuate that the head of the family would murder the legitimate heir.

Enraged, Lucius stared at his enemies in silent contemplation of their deaths. If his grandson, daughter and son died because of their incompetence, he would ensure an agonizing, long lasting end for each. For a second, he considered telling them his suspicions but he knew better. They would never believe him. Further, they could never comprehend the mechanizations of a dark wizard's mind though they studied them. In the slim chance they believed him, they would merely lock the perpetrator in Azkaban. Not punishment enough for enemies of the Malfoy family, Malfoy enemies perish.

Suddenly Narcissa appeared in the Floo simultaneously throwing Draco's toy snakes at the Aurors commanding "Wrap!" and "Continue!" The snakes encircled them, harmless but effective since they covered their mouths and pinned their arms at their sides.

_Brilliant_. Though trained in counteracting dark spells, who would expect toys?

As she lunged at Lucius, she commanded "Clarus Contegio," dropping the shield as she touched him and simultaneously the portkey.

At the mansion, she hastened him in. "Hermione disabled the Floos the second I left. I'll reinforce the mansion's defenses. She's in Draco's study waiting for you."

He apparated into Draco's study where Hermione immediately hugged him. "None of us believed you were guilty, not for a moment. I pleaded with Harry but I'm afraid he still believes the worst in you."

"Thank you for having faith in me," he said.

Within seconds, the uncle he remembered from his childhood, Knaven Malfoy, appeared in the room, holding the Nusquam and commanded it to "Take them both."

Immediately, Lucius reached for the rubber ball on Draco's desk and whispered, "Nusquam – Two by two." He then threw it as hard as he could. Fearing a hard landing, he picked up Hermione. Once commanded, no Magic could stop the Nusquam from pulling them in. However, dark magic from an outside force could crack it and allow a retreat. Knowing what it would do to the child, he quietly imparted advice to Hermione. "You have to fight the Nusquam. It will drain the life force from your child, feeding on the child's purity, then you since you're connected. Use that veela bond to hold on to him. Do not listen to anything Knaven says. Focus on that only that and trust me to do the rest."

She nodded. "I trust you."

"Knaven has probably accounted for your bond with Draco but not the familial bond he has with the child. Draco will use that to find us within the Nusquam." He then used only a slight levitation to ease what would have been a hard landing. "When Draco is near, squeeze my hand."

"One good act of vengeance deserves another" - John Jefferson

March 20th

Within southern California, well before dawn, Harry contacted Draco stating that his father had tried to kill his unborn child. With certainty, he knew this to be untrue.

Immediately, using the Floo he contacted his study where he hoped Hermione would answer. "Draco you have to come home. They arrested Father but we all know he's innocent."

"I know," he assured her as he tried to wake up.

"Mother and I have a plan to bring him home. Shortly, we will shut down the Floos so you will have to use your portkey," she stated.

"There will probably be four Aurors including Harry surrounding him and they will have a shield around him," he conceded.

"We've accounted for that. Time for the jailbreak. Love you."

Draco didn't doubt their success for a moment. Little did the Aurors know that the two cleverest and most devious members of the Malfoy family plotted against them. After the jailbreak, they would fortify the manor itself leaving the grounds free. Though using the portkey at this distance could be disorienting, he knew it was worth it. Quickly he dressed and touched his portkey, after several minutes landing on the grounds of his home, slightly dizzy, as expected, from such a long journey.

Within moments, his stomach sickened. Through the familial bond, he felt sheer terror and horrific pain emanating from his son while his bond with Hermione felt fuzzy. He apparated into his study. The moment he entered, his childhood message ball flew at his head. When he caught it, it read, "Nusquam – Two by two."

Then a childlike voice called into his head, "Draco." Tafooj then swooped in front of him. "The wizard made my future playmate disappear. I followed the wizard but then he disappeared also."

"Take me to where he disappeared, Tarooj. Thank you."

Once outside, Harry and several Aurors joined him on the lawn as Tarooj took him to a far corner. There he spotted the Nusquam, slightly hidden. "My father is innocent," he declared. "Stand back," he commanded as he shot black lightning at it. "This is old magic and the only thing that will crack this." All he needed was a tiny fracture. "We will only be able to go in two at a time. You will probably find a dark wizard imprisoned there."

As of now, Draco purely went on instinct and various legends he heard within the family. The Aurors scrutinized the black and deep purple lighting which consisted of pure revenge which he used to crack the Nusquam. However, Draco didn't care that they now knew some of his knowledge of dark spells. Continually, he channeled his thirst for revenge against it while it fought him. A process he planned to continue until the object that harmed his family was destroyed. The dark wizards who created the object only wanted a wielder of dark magic to be able to destroy it; thus ensuring other wizards unable to combat it.

"He who feeds a wolf, strengthens his enemy" - Proverb

Knaven observed his pathetic nephew who kneeled before him next to the rubbish, head lowered; in disgrace before his former Death Eater brethren. "My friends look at this." He pointed to the hand that held the Mudblood's. "Lucius soils himself by touching it. How can you? Obviously, your son let his libido get the best of him but what's your excuse?" He laughed. "My friends, the Nusquam is now feeding on the life force of the abomination and the Mudblood will follow suit. I commanded it to feed slowly. So for the next twenty-four hours, enjoy the entertainment. It really is too bad about the Mārt because it," he said kicking some dirt at Hermione, "would have agonized for three months; followed by two or three days of absolute torture." Lucius shivered with fear reaffirming his belief that the Malfoy name had been disgraced.

"If you must kill them," Lucius pleaded, keeping his head down, "then do so quickly. I beg of you."

"A Malfoy never begs," Knaven retorted bitterly. He slapped Lucius hard across the face causing him to tremble in fear more. "Nusquam feed even slower if you can."

Nusquam then answered, "By your command, twenty-eight hours. However, I cannot feed any slower than that." Moments later it said, "Master…"

"Silence yourself, Nusquam," Knaven yelled. The Nusquam obediently and unquestioningly followed orders and its last command.

"Congratulations," Knaven boasted, "You have just caused the tart and it's atrocity to suffer for four more hours." Then he smacked Lucius again and wiped the traitor's blood from his hand. "If a Malfoy must beg, do not do so for the whore lying next to you." Again, he struck him causing splotches of blood to mar Lucius' mane of long white hair that blocked his visage. "Speaking of whores, I'm saving your wife for later." Feebly, Lucius shuddered more. "You are not to blame for all this. My brother is. He didn't hit you hard enough or often enough." Again, he struck Lucius as forcibly as he could, causing more blood to mat his white hair.

"He hit me plenty," his nephew admitted, continuing to look down. "But like you, he hit as meekly as a Mudblood child would. That is a Mudblood female child."

Viciously, Knaven ripped open his nephew's shirt, exposing the needed skin. He shoved the crackling tip of his wand straight into Lucius' chest. With overwhelming enjoyment, he watched as Lucius shuddered violently in absolute terror. He feared his uncle so much that not once, during the entire time, did he look up. "My ruthful nephew, do you fear me so much so that you can't even look me in the eye?" Lucius shuddered even more frenziedly as he continued to press the wand against his chest.

Desperately wanting to see the fear in Lucius' eyes, he grabbed his hair from in front of his face and yanked his head back. Lucius, with a venomous smile and a vicious gleam in his eyes, simply said, "Thank you."


	8. Payback

Chapter 8 – Payback

"**When I raise my flashing sword, and my hand takes hold in judgment, I will take vengeance upon my enemies and I shall repay those who have hazed me…the blood of the wicked shall flow like a river.**"– Boondock Saints [Fantastic Movie]

After ensuring a gentle landing in the Nusquam, Lucius found a dozen of his former, fellow Death Eaters gathered to watch him, his daughter and his grandson suffer. His so-called friends scorned him in the end and nearly caused the death of his son. The departed numbered thirteen. Only two wizards at a time could come through the Nusquam, leaving his son open to certain ambush thinking there was only one banished dark wizard within. While he evened the odds, he could avenge their betrayal and disrespect of the past and the crimes of the present. Lucius encouraged his rage and odium to well within him. Little did they realize that the thirst for revenge, the only thing that could destroy the Nusquam, would rage in Draco fiercely, enabling him destroy it.

_No mercy for the departed. _ Lucius lowered his head and smiled. With his head lowered, he focused. Within his mind, using wand-less magic, an arduous task he perfected in prison, he silently commanded thirteen times to each of the departed, "Eximo crusta silentium lente parvulus!" Purposefully, he didn't think the final word to begin the spell.

Next to him, Hermione struggled to hold on to her son's life force. He wanted to give his grandchild more time while he exacerbated his own rage. "If you must kill them," he pleaded while concentrating more, "then do so quickly. I beg of you." Unknowingly, the imbecile granted both of his true wishes.

With the first slap, Lucius thought of the fiend he called father. With the second slap, a reminder of the pain his father inflicted, revenge and slaughter to filled Lucius' sights. With the third slap, the entire buried childhood tumult from each wallop by his father's hand and each scorch of his father's wand, inflicted over the years, seethed within Lucius. Then the moron enraged him beyond any limits of fury Lucius had ever known by threatening to rape his wife. No one ever threatened his wife in the past and lived; he ensured that. Then fourth slap further fueled the fire with the knowledge that his own childhood trauma caused him to distance himself from Draco. Those wasted years brought his son so much anguish: years that he could never recoup and torment that could never be atoned for.

"He hit me plenty," Lucius admitted, smiling to himself thinking of the massacre that would ensue. "But like you, he hit as meekly as a Mudblood child would. That is a Mudblood female child." The simpleton took the bait.

With the crackle of Knaven's wand, all of that fury and loathing churned forth. The agony that seared through his body broke the barrier of his childhood that he maintained for so long and caused a typhoon of all the hatred and wrath accumulated throughout his entire life to slam through him. Then his daughter squeezed his hand. Krakatoa violently erupted with a simple "Thank you."

A dozen Malfoy swords fueled by Lucius' fury, swooped in front of him and Hermione shielding them from unfriendly spells. As they did, one spliced through Knaven's wand. Sadistically, he slammed one of the bodies that had been impaled into Knaven's head. He sent a dozen more swords to shield his son who levitated down with Potter into the fray. As they did, a dozen more of Lucius' swords slashed away at the departed who countered spelled, destroying many of the swords. As Draco leaped towards Hermione, he blocked several spells on his own though Lucius ensured his son's safety. Now with them behind the barrier Lucius created, he directed the remaining swords at the scrimmage. After that gory skirmish, a contingent of Aurors surrounded the five remaining Death Eaters and Knaven's unconscious body.

"Mr. Malfoy stop," screamed Potter. "We have it under control." Lucius gleefully butchered more, killing one more of the departed with several stabs. "Mr. Malfoy, stop!"

With piercing pain behind his eyes, he ceased hostilities. Though he strained his limits, fury fueled him further for more. Behind him, Draco had already transported Hermione to freedom. Around him, the blackness of the Nusquam slowly disintegrated as Draco continued to channel his lust for revenge against it but from a distance and wand-less, revealing the grounds of Malfoy Manor. Now, five of the departed, including Knaven, remained. Mentally Lucius commanded, "Initium." Pushing through the pounding of his head, despite the blood that now gushed from his nose, he commanded it four more times. No one noticed that all five prisoners suddenly winced in pain and scratched their left big toe.

"Whatever charm thou hast, be charming." - Proverb

"Mr. Malfoy," stated Potter, "I need to ask you some questions."

Undaunted, Lucius marched towards his wife who lay unconscious on their lawn. Upon examination, he suspected someone used a potent stun spell on her. He carried her towards their home.

"Mr. Malfoy," pleaded Potter. "Once you have taken care of your wife, I need to ask you some questions."

Unconcerned with the affairs of Aurors but only of his family; he brushed past him. "I don't have time for your incompetence!"

Within the mansion, Lucius unbound some of Narcissa's clothes and removed her shoes so that she could rest easy. For his entire marriage, he had underestimated her and only had just come to realize how resourceful she could be.

In their bedroom, Hermione rested while Draco held her hand and placed his other hand on her stomach. Upon closer inspection, he could see the catlike slits of Draco's eyes. "You can do this," he assured him.

Then Lucius sat in chair next to the bed and waited. Within an hour, Draco looked up and smiled. "They are both fine. My son will definitely have a veela inheritance. I used that connection to pull him back." He looked to Hermione. "Crisalide, be proud. You fought a Mārt and the Nusquam. I don't think any witch has ever successfully done that." Then he kissed her and motioned for his father to follow him into the hall.

"Please watch over her. She's very distraught because of what happened and some of the things that were said. I'll be back shortly, once I have dealt with the Aurors."

With a flick of his wand, Draco did him the courtesy of clearing all the blood that covered him. Lucius knew he shouldn't perform any magic for a couple of days.

Though his head pounded and his face throbbed, he knew that due to her condition and emotional sensitivity, Knaven's words pierced her heart. "Hermione," he said as he sat next to her and took her hand. "You are far nobler of character than Knaven could ever hope to be. I have adopted you into my heart as my daughter. Winning the heart of Lucius Malfoy is an exigent task that few are worthy of."

"Thank you." She smiled in relief.

"Now, get some sleep," he said as he wiped her tears.

Outside the house, Draco confronted Harry. "Draco, I need to speak to your father and your mother."

"No," he countered. "The entire family is resting and my father is innocent of all charges. My mother merely righted a wrong." Seeing the disbelieving look in Harry's eyes, he continued. "You have every right to have doubted my father considering his past but to doubt Hermione: someone you have known and trusted for so long. She successfully fought a Mārt to protect her child and then she told you that my father was innocent. Do you think that for one instant, if she had a doubt that she would have declared him innocent?" He could see Harry pondering that. "The fiercest Malfoy of us all is the little pixie I married. If my father or Voldemort himself threatened her child, either one would be creamed." For a moment, he let Harry digest his words. "Let's all deal with this tomorrow after we have rested. You're still the best Auror around."

A little while later, Draco returned and placed a cool wet cloth on Lucius' face and handed him a cup of tea. "Father, all the injustices of the past were forgiven the Christmas you returned. Today, you more than redeemed yourself for all of them. Thank you for saving my family."

"You're welcome," he stated. As he drank the hot lemon tea, the throbbing slowly dissipated. "What about the inquests that will surely follow?"

"Trust me to take care of that through my charm and abuse of power." He smiled with wicked glee. "No one in the family doubted your innocence for a moment. We all love you." Then Draco hugged him and he let him. "By the way, the Grangers are here to play nursemaid for all of us, especially Hermione and you. We're all wiped."

Lucius rested peacefully that day knowing he had true allies.

-----------------------------------------------------

Very late the next morning, Narcissa brought Lucius breakfast in bed. "I love you so much." Carefully, she kissed him since she could see the pain he was in: pain from overexertion of magical abilities that no potion could fix. "Draco is anxious to see you. Would you like to see him?"

"Of course," he replied, dreading the news about an inquest.

"Father, how are you feeling?"

"Like someone is force blasting in my head," he unabashedly replied.

"To be expected," he conceded as he handed Lucius his wand. "I want you to name my son."

"I'm honored." Indeed Lucius was. The naming of the child by tradition went to the father by default. If the father chose not to then it went to the most honored and heroic person the father knew or his best friend. "By which tradition," he asked.

"All of them," he beamed. "By the way, since you overexerted yourself and from what I understand had quite a bit of blood loss due to the Mārt, two days of bed rest for you and no magic either." Then when he started to leave, Draco snapped his fingers and pointed at him and with an incredibly unyielding, authoritative voice which startled him, he bellowed, "I mean it, or else." Then he smiled. "Just kidding, practice for my child's expected future misbehavior that is if he takes after his mother."

That day in the most public cover up ever, his son gave an interview to the Daily Prophet. With charm, he told the facts as they happened but played his father as a hero leaving out the dark magic and carnage. While he revealed the heinousness of the crime, he declared that the interim Minister and the public should decide if the matter warranted further investigation considering the circumstances and expense involved. With that declaration, he also stated that he washed his hands of the matter since he could not remain unbiased since these crimes were directed at his family. He admitted his revulsion at the attempted murder of any unborn child but this time a child of a Muggle born and heir of a pure-blood family. Effectively, he rallied both sides against the criminals.

Though questions were asked, no one investigated the deaths of the five prisoners. For the forty-eight hours they awaited trial, the prisoners remained as silent as the grave though they experienced agony. The warden found five skinless corpses next to five piles of skin which had been peeled from them in a thin yarn like manner, like thread from a bobbin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the enforced bed rest, the family awoke to a bountiful breakfast. As Draco held his Mimosa, a rare treat, he toasted. "Here's to all of you. My wife planned the most effective jailbreak the Ministry has ever seen. My mother, the most resourceful witch of our time carried it out while besting Potter. Then my father by himself defeated a coven of Death Eaters without a wand. I'm so proud." Then they sipped their drink. "And, I made us smell like roses in the end. I love you guys." From the glee in his eyes, everyone knew he spoke truthfully and not sarcastically. "Makes you wonder, just what junior will be capable of."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three months later, after several painful delivery hours, the midwife pronounced their baby to be a healthy baby boy of seven and a half pounds. For the entire time, Draco held her hand coaching her. Hermione never felt more exhausted but anxiously wanted to hold her baby. Above her baby's screams, they cleaned her and her newborn. Scorpius' shrill cries terrified her and she even saw Draco wincing. "I want my baby now."

The nurse looked over to her. "It will only be fifteen more minutes. They're just doing normal tests. Everything is excellent so far."

Scorpius shrieked. "GIVE ME MY BABY! NOW!" Before her husband could follow suit and give that order, the nurse handed Scorpius to Hermione in a little blue blanket. Immediately, the silver haired angel's cries became mere whimpers. His eyes opened to look at her with absolute love and trust. "Draco, he's adorable."

Draco brushed a few of Scorpius' silver hairs back. "He certainly is." Draco cocked his head a moment. "I think he's hungry."

When Hermione held him against her chest, Scorpius nursed without hesitation. "You know your son."

Once Scorpius finished, the nurse brought the bassinet over. "You both need your rest." The moment the nurse removed Scorpius from his mother's arms, he screamed.

Instantly, Hermione took him back and he quieted. "We can take things from here."

"Very well then," the nurse replied. "I'll let your parents in but for fifteen minutes only."

Hermione's and Draco's parents entered with all but Lucius cooing over the child and holding him. However, Lucius looked proud. "You both have done well."

When they left, Hermione turned to Draco who as of yet hadn't held his son. "Draco, he wants his father." For a moment, she worried that Draco would revert to Lucius' ways when she saw the unfathomable look in his eyes.

Trepidation replaced stoicism as Draco stood at Hermione's side. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea. What if he screams?"

"He won't." Remembering, his confession long ago when they first dated of his fear that his son would hate him, Hermone knew his fear was that and not that he would hurt a newborn. "Besides, you want to put all that knowledge from those parenting books I made you read to use."

Hesitantly, Draco removed Scorpius from her arms. When he did, Draco watched his son study his face. Holding his emotions in check, he kissed his forehead before placing him in the bassinet. Concerned whimpers echoed from Scorpius. Both parents noticed Scorpius looking towards his father. Once more Draco picked him up and cradled his son. Total harmony replaced Scorpius'fretful whimpers. "Hermione, he loves me as much as I love him."

All Hermione's concerns washed away with her husband's tears. Until then, she had heard Draco's tears of sadness over the war and before their bond when he thought he lost her. At their wedding, in private, Draco shed a tear or two of happiness. Holding his son, Draco gushed tears of joy and love.

_Next __Dans Le Noir__ to be revised Nov 09_


End file.
